Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style)
Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Dumbo *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jangles' Anger - Hector (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Disgust - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Riley Anderson Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Bing Bong Category:Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Incredible Sesame Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof